Vaporeuse utopie
by Atchoumi
Summary: Dans la vie survient le moment où l'on devient quelqu'un, où l'on se trouve. Puis plus tard, certains changent. Moi non, toi oui.


Auteure : Moi-même

Themes : General/Angst, j'aurais bien rajouté " Cynical " mais ça n'existe pas...

Rating : M pour langage cru et propos explicites.

Pairing : Draco/Harry, juste parce que ça aide pour imaginer les scènes. Non ?

Disclaimer : JKR ou pas, ça n'a aucun rapport l'univers d'Harry Potter. Je n'en fais pas non plus mention.

Musique écoutée pendant l'écriture : " Bitch ", une chanson de Dope.

**Bonne lecture.**

La cigarette à la bouche, je t'avais vu errer entre toutes ces femmes, il y avait celles qui se pendaient à ton cou, croyant en un amour éternel, puis les autres, celles qui écartaient les cuisses à moitié bourrées, sans penser au lendemain ni même à la minute qui suivait.

Pour être honnête, je n'aurai su dire lesquelles je haïssais je plus… Les connes qui croyaient te posséder ou celles qui te considéraient comme un vulgaire gode ?

Puis était arrivée Mary, ah Mary, cette salope… Toujours la clope au bec, je l'avais regardé te posséder, essayer de te dompter, toi. J'avais souri, pensant qu'elle n'y arriverait jamais, non pas toi. Pas le Don Juan de ces dames, pas toi le lion de ces chiennasses. Je m'étais cruellement planté.

Au bout de deux mois, tu avais subi le sort de tant d'autres, montrant que finalement, tu étais humain, et je n'y avais pas cru. Non toi, tu ne pouvais pas, tu n'avais pas le droit de l'être.

Tu étais sensé être un connard, un queutard comme on dit de nos jours, boire, se battre, se fumer des joints avec les potes, c'était ça ta vie, pas devenir un putain d'amoureux éconduit.

Je te l'accorde, tu n'étais pas toute la journée à l'appeler « mon amour », « mon ange » ou « ma puce ». Non, c'était beaucoup plus subtil, tu étais fin. Sous tes airs d'enculé, tu étais quelqu'un d'intelligent. Alors oui, tu avais tout fait pour que personne ne le voit, pour que je ne le vois pas, moi, ton frère de cœur, à défaut d'avoir la même mère.

Quoi que je doute que tu eut préféré avoir ma dépressive de génitrice… Non, tu aimais ta mère, avant qu'elle crève, il était donc mieux que nous ne soyons pas frère.

Puis un frère ne désire pas foutre sa queue dans le cul de l'autre, si ?

Je ne suis pas spécialiste, je ne suis même pas gay vois-tu.

Nouvelle cigarette, je fume trop, je bois trop, j'en ai vu trop, je t'ai vu lui chuchoter ces trois mots qui n'aurait jamais du sortir de tes lèvres. Ça a été l'explosion, trois heures après, je venais te foutre mon poing dans la gueule. Sans que tu comprennes, évidemment…

Espèce de connard, tu n'avais pas le droit de devenir comme eux, comme ces humains, dépendant d'une chienne, d'une salope qui se parfume, qui se maquille pour qu'on la voit, pour qu'on la baise.

Tu as fait ce que je ne pardonnerai jamais : Tu as aimé.

Tu devais être une machine, un enfoiré, sans cœur, sinon celui que tu mettais à t'enfiler les verres et les bouteilles, ou à enfiler tout court… Ça oui, je t'avais vu en foutre des coups de queue, je les avais vu ces pétasses hurler sous tes assauts, mais jamais, oh grand jamais tu n'étais venu me voir en chialant pour me dire « Elle va me quitter… »

C'était bien simple, tu n'avais jamais eu ces mots dans la bouche, jamais tu n'avais été en couple, tu étais libre, c'était ta queue qui était prisonnière, ça oui, elle en avait habité des trous. Mais jamais toi tu ne l'avais été.

Prisonnier de cette connasse… Oui, elle était belle, on ne pouvait l'ignorer, pas un charme vulgaire comme celles que tu baisais, non, un charme chic, le vrai… Celui d'une femme respectable.

On avait onze ans à notre première beuverie, prise en compagnie des plus grands. Planqués sous les tables, à rire jaune, à faire semblant d'être à l'aise, peur que l'on nous voit.

Puis vite, nous avions pris l'habitude, après tout, ce n'était pas si dure de descendre une bouteille en silence. Puis tu étais sorti de la cachette, m'entrainant avec toi. « T'façon, ils sont trop défoncés pour nous remarquer. » que tu avais dit.

Et comme un bon chien, je t'avais suivi. On s'était avancé dans la foule, surs que d'une chose : Nous avions notre place ici. Loin des murs des salles de classe austères où les profs dormaient en attendant le chèque de fin du mois.

Vite, les plus âgés s'étaient habitués à nous voir débouler aux alentours des 3h du matin, tous les deux jours.

Ta mère dormait, épuisée de veiller toute la journée pendant que ton père se tapait la voisine, laissant croire à sa conjointe qu'il travaillait, certes, tout le monde s'apercevait qu'aucun biffeton n'arrivait, mais qui oserait défier la montagne de muscles qu'était ton enfoiré le Papounet ?

Personne, pas même toi avant tes dix neuf ans, là, tu l'avais écrasé, pris d'un élan de haine une fois défoncé avec tes merdes. A ce que l'on disait, c'était Nora, la chère voisine qui l'avait trouvé dans l'allée, elle était venue lui porter secours, ah le bon saint-bernard. Manquait plus que le petit tonneau, quoique je ne doute pas qu'elle l'ait abreuvé la chienne…

Et la mienne, ah la mienne, c'était une autre histoire, toute la journée au lit, toute la journée à chialer à la croix de ce cher Jesus qu'elle n'avait pas mérité ça. Ah ce cher Jesus, con au point de se laisser attacher à une croix.

Un grand original ce gars, fils de Dieu parce qu'il a accomplit le miracle de multiplier les petits pains.. Qu'on me la montre la preuve, je l'attends…

Je t'attendais, toi aussi, toutes les semaines, je t'attendais au bar, toujours la clope au bec, qu'importait les lois, Boris, il n'en avait rien à foutre lui, ses petites lignes blanches, ça valait largement tout ça… « Qu'ils viennent, je partagerai ma coc' ! » qu'il riait, tout seul, bien évidemment.

Et toi, tu ne rigolais plus qu'en compagnie de ta conne, tu ne souriais plus que quand on te parlait d'elle, tu ne cassais plus que les gueules de ceux qui avaient le malheur de l'insulter ou de complimenter « son cul de bonasse ».

Tu ne vivais plus que par elle. Et moi, moi ton pote d'enfance, le seul quoi t'écoutait quand tu déblatérais les pires conneries, quand tu balançais tes insultes de merde à la face du monde, tu m'abandonnais.

Le soir où t'as à me dire que tu bandais plus que pour elle, je t'aurais baisé, je te jure que si je n'avais pas eu cette putain de sèche entre les lèvres pour garder le contrôle, je t'aurai entrainé dehors, derrière le bar, baissé le froc, retourné et baisé comme la dernière des putes.

Je t'aurais montré à quel point moi, je bandais en pensant à toi. Je t'aurai montré à quel point je pouvais être dur.

Et crois moi, tu l'aurais senti passer.

Mais non, je fumais, clope sur clope, l'histoire de me maitriser, parce que je supposais et je suppose toujours, bien que ça ne soit pas loin de l'affirmation, que tu te serais barré juste après que je t'ai baisé.

Bien évidemment, tu serais revenu, me casser la gueule ou me tuer même, pour la forme, pour y mettre le ton, mais jamais tu ne m'aurais plus parlé.

Et moi, j'en avais besoin de tes paroles, même si ce n'était presque plus que pour parler de ta Mary. J'en avais cruellement besoin…

Nouvelle clope.

Avec un sourire, je me souviens de toutes tes soirées au dessus des chiottes à gerber ta haine et tes peines, ces soirées que je passais derrière toi, à dire que tu étais con…

Si tu savais à quel point je regrette d'avoir laissé cette chienne t'approcher.

Après t'avoir adouci, t'avoir rendu ton cœur et ton âme, car avant, tu n'avais pas d'âme, tu avais vu ta mère et une petite fille crever sous tes yeux, et je n'avais pas plus que ça senti une quelconque peine t'envahir.

Avant, tu étais un homme sans cœur, un pantin, doué avec sa queue, son jouet.

Je savais que tu tenais à moi autant qu'à ta bouteille du soir, j'étais là, par habitude, tu étais là, par lassitude… Nous étions deux, à nous bourrer la gueule. A nous battre l'un contre l'autre, pour finir par terre, sonnés par nos propres cris.

Ta voix grave me balançait les pires insultes, sur mes burnes, ma gueule et ma mère. Je te répliquais que tu ferais mieux de fermer ta grande gueule de pédé.

Ironie du sort… Faut croire que j'étais plus une tante que toi dans le fond…

Mais cette haine, tu l'avais calmé après être… tombé amoureux. Je ne sais d'ailleurs toujours pas comment. Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'elle a fait.

Je sais juste ce qu'elle en a fait de ton amour.

Elle s'en est servi, et bien, ah, ah, tu as payé ta faiblesse, connard, tu n'avais pas à te montrer aussi con. Je te respectais malgré tout ça, je te vouais le plus grand des respects, parce que depuis tout petit, tu étais mon modèle, mon idole, et que ces choses là, on n'en change pas.

Pas quand elles sont gravés aussi profondément.

J'avais souri devant tant de conneries, quand tu m'avais dit tout ça, que tu m'avais avoué cette faiblesse, enfin avoué… Tu me l'avais balancé à la gueule, comme ta plus grande fierté. Comment avais-tu pu être fier d'aimer ? De tenir à quelqu'un.

Vois-tu les ravages que ça fait ?

Par exemple, j'ai toujours tenu à toi, est venue ensuite l'envie de te baiser sauvagement puis avec douceur, de… te faire l'amour, et je me retrouve comme toi.

Le pire, c'est que j'ai beau t'en vouloir, crois moi, l'envie de te casser la gueule est plus que présente, je ne pourrai pas, si je suis honnête avec moi-même, je sais que je ne peux pas te faire de mal, pas autant…

C'est pour ça que j'écrase ma cigarette contre un arbre, qu'importe qu'elle ne soit pas correctement éteinte, qu'elle tombe sur de l'herbe sèche, je me suis toujours senti l'âme d'un pyromane, puis ces criquets grinçants me tapaient sur le système.

Et je me casse après un dernier regard à ta putain de baraque, celle que t'habites avec ta salope de femme Mary, et ton gosse ce petit chiard qui ne fait qu'agiter les bras vers le ciel, si tu savais comme j'espère qu'il le rejoigne… Kenny le portrait craché de son père qu'on dit…

Et j'avance, seul, au milieu de cette route qu'avant nous parcourions pour rejoindre les bars.

Derrière moi les flammes s'élèvent, devant moi, un camion s'élance.

* * *

**Alors ? :)**

_Atch0um qui aime le chocolat ( malgré ce que Simplet peut dire )... 8D_


End file.
